In an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT), it is generally the case that increasing the concentration of charge carriers, both electrons and holes, in the N− type drift layer of the IGBT, and maintaining the proper balance and distribution of holes to electrons in the N− type drift layer, serves to reduce the collector-to-emitter saturation voltage VCE(SAT) of the IGBT. IGBT structures are desired that have high concentrations of electrons and holes in their drift regions during the IGBT on state, but yet turn off fast and do not suffer latchup and other problems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/840,322, entitled “IGBT With Waved Floating P-Well Electron Injection”, filed Aug. 31, 2015, by Kyoung Wook Seok sets forth several planar IGBT structures.